The Never Ending Battle of Luck
by TwistedWhiskers
Summary: A quest from the gods has been demanded of Annabeth and Percy to retrieve something that fell from Olympus and into the hands of the mortals who are using it irresponsibly. Will Percy and Annabeth be able to get it back in time?


A/N: Hey everyone, I would just like to say I have finished the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, but I have not yet started the next series yet, but I have to sleep sometime.

**Disclaimer: If I really wrote Percy Jackson I would change nothing! ;P Enjoy.**

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

It was summer, and I had spent most of my weekends in Olympus designing the new layout and on the weekdays I spent at school with Percy and that's usually where I would rather be, don't get me wrong I love being in Olympus, but ever since a little dove slipped my mom some information about Percy and I dating and she would badger me every time I came back. It would usually start like this.

"Are you still dating the boy?" She never called him by his name, which annoyed me more than anything.

"Yes mother I am still dating PERCY!" I emphasized, I was looking at a room that got pretty destroyed from Kronos, so I pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing a layout while my mother continued.

"Annabeth-"

"Yes, I know mother you do not approve, we have been through this numerous times" I knew she was about to get very angry.

"Annabeth! Look at me while I am talking to you" The room shook a bit from her yelling; a layer of debris fell from the roof. I turned toward her and gave her my signature scowl; I had enough of this.

"We go through this every time I am here! Why can't you just support me being happy for once, that's all I want" I felt the tears weighing in my eyes.

"Annabeth-" She reached out her hand and I slapped it away.

"Just don't mother! I like Percy and I don't really care what you think anymore, I know you are dedicated to your maidenhood, but I really do like him and I wish you would at least try to support me." She was silent. I dropped the sketchbook and ran out of the room. As I ran toward the elevator I heard a strange sound of wings above me, I look up and saw the body of a black horse about to land on me, I quickly dove out of the way.

"Blackjack! You almost landed on Annabeth" I saw my hero hop off the Pegasus.

"Percy!" I yelled and gave him a big hug to hide the tears.

"What are you doing here?" I was really surprised but still happy.

"As much as our parents don't like us dating, my father told me what was going on, and I got up here as soon as I could" He hugged me tighter.

"Lets get out of here, my mom was making some blue chocolate chip cookies before I left" I stifled a laugh and we got on Blackjack. I looked back and I saw my mom running out. I hugged Percy closer for support. Once we got back to his place, his mom could tell I was crying.

"What happened?" She gasped and gave me the motherly hug I always wanted, she didn't pull away she just rubbed my back. I told her the story in between the hiccups.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, I hope one day soon she will come around" I knew she would have difficulty answering but I liked that she just wanted to help out.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson" I smiled and Percy came in with blue cookies, which always seem to make me smile. All of a sudden Paul came running through the apartment door.

"There's something outside!" Percy and I immediately stood up, but he made me sit back on the couch. We could hear the cries of terror outside.

"I'm going on my own" He ran out the door. Ever since that boy bathed in the River Styx's he thinks he is unbeatable, even if we get attacked at school he won't let me help, I am usually in charge of thickening the mist around him because Chrion hasn't taught him how yet.

"That boy is going to get himself hurt one of these days" I mumbled.

"By me or one of the monsters" I heard Percy laughing as he walked into the door, and then I saw Mrs. O'leary behind him.

"This is what was causing terror outside?" I scoffed; Sally didn't look overly thrilled to have the hellhound that was the size of a moving truck in her living room again.

"Well Friday was the last day of school, we should probably head to the camp" Percy was scratching behind Mrs. O'leary ears.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Mrs. O'leary shadow traveled to the camp and Percy's mom drove us as close as she could.

"You guys be safe, please!" She begged. "And please don't volunteer for any more quests, you're going to worry me to death" Percy and I nodded as we got out of the car, and we waved while she drove home.

"Another year" I sighed.

_Percy POV_

I knew she was still upset about her mom but she was trying to hide it as best she could. I saw a member of the Athena cabin walking over; I think I remember his name being Casey, but he did not look happy and I knew exactly what he was planning, so I stepped in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth! What did you do to our mother?" Once she heard that come out of his mouth, she snapped. She pulled out her knife and tried to rush past me, but I blocked her.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTL-" I cut her off

"Annabeth is currently indisposed at the moment, and will get back to you when she is less angry. It is probably best if left right now" I was struggling against her.

"Let go of me seaweed brain!" She yelled at me; Casey scampered off. I turned and disarmed her; she looked even more pissed off.

"I'm going to hurt you!" I laughed.

"You can try" I figured making her even angrier wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't resist saying that. She tried to push me away, but that didn't work.

"Percy, leave me alone!" She was winding down There was a cough behind us; it was Chiron.

"I have to talk to you two right now," We snapped out of it.


End file.
